Derradeira carta ao Príncipe morto
by Mariana Belize
Summary: Uma personagem original se despede de Snape. Uma carta de dor.


**Ainda sinto e, talvez eu sempre vá sentir, essa enorme e pungente saudade de você, meu Príncipe. É tão estranho pensar na morte enquanto os pássaros cantam alegremente nas árvores daqui, é tão estranho olhar para o céu refletido no Lago Negro e lembrar os teus olhos escuros, é tão dolorido olhar para aquela Floresta, a mesma Floresta de tantos anos, e não ver você entrando por ela e se misturando a todas aquelas ervas e árvores e criaturas mágicas como só você sabia... Entrava como uma raposa... sem sequer ser notado pelos centauros... e eu só ficava aqui, como estou agora, olhando de longe como uma boba, sem saber seus segredos e seus pensamentos sempre profundos, sempre escondidos.**

 **Ainda sinto e, não adianta esconder, sempre sentirei essa agonizante e pesarosa saudade de você, meu querido, meu amado... minha vida, Príncipe, sempre foi seus olhos. E te amar escondida, imersa nessa solidão a qual já me acostumara desde os tempos áureos em Hogwarts quando eu era apenas uma garotinha fragilizada e você, um gênio incompreendido. Gênio, anjo, por que não? Para mim, sua presença arrebatadora sempre foi um aspecto que o tornava mais apaixonante do que assustador, embora encontrar teus olhares afiados como lâminas feitas por duendes sempre me causou dor. Não por me desprezares, todavia eu sempre estava imensamente perdida em tua presença quando tu me observavas com desprezo típico da tua Casa.**

 **Parecem séculos, Príncipe, e parece que foi ontem. Ainda choro quando lembro o momento em que as provas da tua inocência apareceram pelas mãos abençoadas do menino eleito. E eu, que escondia as lágrimas choradas aos pés de um traidor, hoje, ao menos, posso escancará-las como tu odiarias, mas entrega-las nas tuas mãos, ao teu coração pesado e oprimido de Herói que és. Sempre te amarei e tu bem sabes, não importa onde estejas.**

 **Parte de mim não crê na tua morte e esperou que a poção polissuco daquele cadáver deixasse de fazer efeito e mostrasse a todos que tua genialidade não deu passagem ao medo da morte: que o corpo era falso e tu tinhas fugido. E que aparecerias quando tudo fosse esclarecido. Ou, que algum feitiço estava sobre teu corpo mas que tu acordarias e me olharias, mais uma vez, com teus olhos de floresta densa e escura.**

 **Parecem séculos, Príncipe, e parece que foi ontem. Eu abracei teu cadáver quando ninguém podia me ver. Eu lutei por ti naquela guerra, não pelo menino. Mas não posso confessar isso nem a mim mesma. Pergunto-me todos os dias ao caminhar pelos corredores tortuosos das masmorras velhas, onde foi que te escondestes, por que não apareces. E sei que tudo isso é uma auto-ilusão, uma maneira de sobreviver diante de tanta dor e desgraça que se abateu sobre minha alma. Caminho sem rumo por aquelas masmorras, como tantas vezes caminhei pelos corredores da tua Casa, buscando esbarrar-te pelos corredores, buscando só te olhar com meu olhos lacrimosos, sempre agarrada aos livros, sempre de cabeça baixa, sempre com as roupas amarrotadas... Imperfeita, invisível, idiota. Tentei de todas as maneiras aprender aquelas poções e decorar ingredientes, tentei aprender aquelas runas e decorar animais mágicos. Tudo em vão. As visões me perturbavam, os demônios me arruinavam e eu só conseguia decifrar bolas de cristal, sonhos e linhas de mãos, de rostos, de destinos. Eu sempre estava doente, fraca, pálida. Garota estúpida que cresceu para continuar estúpida. E nada mudou. Tua presença que antes me era bálsamo, é hoje a ausência que me tortura e atormenta o espírito.**

 **Parece que foi ontem e minhas lágrimas não me dão descanso. Sou um fantasma de mim mesma... E, diligentemente, te espero, meu amor, meu Príncipe... E me desespero em perguntar o porquê da Morte ser tão egoísta... Por que não me levou? Por que eu não estava lá para servir de banquete para aquela cobra maldita em teu lugar? E, por que, mesmo agora eu ainda estou aqui, viva, procurando teu fantasma em algum lugar deste castelo insondável?**

 **Tive teu desprezo toda a vida, mas tinha teus olhos que me fartavam de visões belas, profundas e plácidas que me iluminavam, me elevavam, me... apaixonavam.**

 **Tive teu desprezo, Príncipe, como Lily Evans teve teu eterno amor. O que resta de mim senão um corpo alquebrado? Não há mais uma mente lúcida aqui... não há mais força de vida. Não há magia.**

 **Resta a mim amar a ti. Resta a mim a solidão. Resta a mim guardar as poucas lembranças de teus olhos...**

 **Resta esperar a morte caminhando perdida por esses corredores tendo a lua como única companheira...**

 **Assim seja.**


End file.
